


and so the Sea holds us together

by Tsukiriver



Series: Seas, Storms, and Waves [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, HOW DO I html, but nope instead i am writing the everyone is happy together version, i dont even know which ones apply here, i should have asked for help with tagging, i should probably write the first fanfic first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiriver/pseuds/Tsukiriver
Summary: He finally caught up with her. after almost two years of her keeping just ahead of him as he went after her whenever he could. He had finally caught her and could finally know why. Why she had run from him.The answer, apparently, was quiet simple.





	and so the Sea holds us together

He finally caught up with her. after almost two years of her keeping just ahead of him as he went after her whenever he could. He had finally caught her and could finally know why. Why she had run from him.

The answer, apparently, was quite simple.

 

A child. They had a child and she was afraid of what the World Government might do if they ever found out. But apparently that wasn't all. Oh no, cause it wasn't enough for her fears to just imagine what they might do to the child of one of Whitebeards commanders. No, the woman he loved, just happened to be the daughter of his Pops. 

This was going to be an eventful family reunion, Marco could see it now.

It was after a few hours on a ship with his (Lover? Beloved? Did labels really matter?) and his daughter that he realized he really had no clue how to go about helping care for her. Sure he held her and listened to her babble and let her play with his hair but he really had no idea how to take care of a child, especially one so young. Just over a year. Her mother said she was recovering from a nasty illness that she caught a couple islands back.  
It was like a miracle she said, one day I wasn't sure she was going to make it through the night and the next she was pulling through, fighting and winning against whatever had been attacking her body.

It was Early in the morning on the Moby Dick and Thatch was wide awake. He had to be on a ship with so many people on it, it was his duty as Head Chef to make sure every person on this ship could eat. 

So he woke up at stupid hours in the morning and got ready, then took a walk around the ship to have some time to himself before his day truly began.  
Normally these walks were uneventful, oh sure sometimes there would be storms and other times the weather would change four times before he finished but nothing really exiting happened between the hours of three and four in the morning.  
Normally.  
This morning however his eyes caught a familiar flash of blue coming over the side of the ship and he grinned before sprinting over and yelling, "MARCOOOOOO!!!!"  
Marco, in bird form still, gave him a Look as someone began to climb off his back. It took Thatch a Moment but he realized who Marco had brought to their home and shouted again, even louder this time, "LORREN! SO THE LOVEBIRD HAS FINALLY FOUND YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY DID YO..." He was going to continue his line of questioning, if not for a cry that interrupted it. Coming from Lorrens arms. The cry, of a baby.

"Marco. Marco. Is that a baby?" Thatch Yell whispers to his brother.

"Yes yoi." Marco hisses, exhausted, "It _Was_ a _Sleeping_ baby but then you woke her up Yoi."

"We got to introduce the both of them to Pops!" Thatch says as he begins to herd the family toward their Pops quarters, "No! Wait! You haven't eaten! Food first! Then Pops, you can bring food _to_ Pops!"

 

Marco gives a long suffering sigh full of the desire to just Sleep, but lets his brother do as he wishes and leads Lorren to the kitchen where Marco quickly makes a small breakfast for the both of them and Pops, as well as some things that their now Very Awake child can eat.

Marco knocked on his Pops door, "Hey Pops, I'm back Yoi. There's someone I'd like to introduce to you Yoi..." He was nervous, pushing a cart with food, and despite having prepared for this since the moment he caught up, he wasn't ready. It was silly, really, Pops would love her and his little girl and he knew that, but still... it felt like a big deal, Pops was the only father figure he ever really knew, despite being the same age, and this was kind of a big deal.

"Come in My Son!" Whitebeard replies, and as Marco opens the door he asks, "Who is it that you wish me to meet?"

Marco pushes the food in and waves in Lorren, "This is Lorren Yoi. And This," he says as he takes the baby out of her arms, "Is my Daughter, Cordelia Yoi."

Newgate gives a small smile and you can feel the room fill up with his joy. Marco offers her up to him and he leans down to lift her gently in is hands. 

"Hello little one. You must have been quite the surprise to your father."  
Marco coughs, "This is Lorren, her Mother..." And he doesn't know how to continue, how does he reveal that the child he is holding is his Granddaughter in more ways than just the one. Then his wonderful (Friend Lover Person he planned to Propose to) Fixed the dilemma for him.

"Hello, Marco has introduced me twice now but I suppose I'll do it a third time just to be though. I'm Lorren, and my Mama wanted me to tell you off for never visitin' so. Shame on you Dad, she really missed you, especially in the later years.”

Whitebeard paused in his doting of the infant in his hands and looked to Lorren, smile widening, "Is that so?”

"Yes it is. Really though Dad, she had wanted to introduce me herself. She was so sad when you never came back to visit her on Siral." she sighed, "Well, I suppose at least your Granddaughter will get to know you properly."

It is at this moment that the previously happy baby went very quiet. Everybody in the room looked at the child and Whitebeard began to hand her back to her mother as he addressed her, "I hope for the chance to get to know you both, or do you not plan to stay with Marco here on the ship?"

Lorren blinked in surprise as she took her child back, "I... I can stay?" She asked. "I always thought that the families of the crew were kept safe on some island." 

"While that may be true for some, others prefer not to live there, and I'm hardly going to keep my Daughter and Granddaughter away when I have only just met them.”

The room was quiet, like the world was holding its breath for an answer. An answer that came in the form of a babies cry as Cordelia reached for her Grandfather.

Lorren laughed and handed her child back, "Well I suppose it has been decided for me. We'll stay, for as long as you'll have us.”

Whitebeards joy could no longer be contained with a simple smile and so he laughed as he picked up both his Daughter and Granddaughter, enjoying this moment of perfection, with his Daughter and Her Daughter in his arms and his Son who brought them both to him before him.  
"GURARARARARA!"


End file.
